1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a layered sheet, or laminate, of thermoplastic fiber material. The invention further relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a layered sheet whereby scrap rolls or trim rolls of thermoplastic fiber material, having very limited commercial value, are converted into a full width product which is very useful and commercially valuable.